Someone Like You
by exquisitegrandcurtain
Summary: After a partial fire in the collection room nearly kills The Collector, he realizes that his assistant Exquisite is hiding her secret love for him. I know the first chapter wasn't very good but I plan on making it better in later chapters. Taneleer TivanxOC OOC Taneleer Tivan
1. Chapter 1

I was cleaning the kitchen when I heard Taneleer coughing in the collection room.

It was then that I noticed smoke flowing from the collection room.

I pulled the fire extinguisher out and I ran into the collection room.

The foam and steam shot out as I held the handle, dousing the flames.

The Collector was in the corner, where most of the smoke had enveloped the room.

He coughed, clearing his lungs.

"Did you start this?" I snapped.

"No, you did." Taneleer rasped, coughing again.

"How did I cause it?" I retorted.

"You left one of the guns on. I told you about this robotic armor, Exquisite. You CANNOT leave them on. You are my assistant. I trust you. You must not let me down again." He said before a few coughs tore from his lungs.

"Are you okay?" I asked curiously. "You must've gotten a lot of the smoke in your lungs."

The Collector sighed. "I'm fine. At least the collection was not damaged."

"You are more important than the collection, Taneleer." I said solemnly.

"Why are you so worried about me, Exquisite?" He advanced on me until my back was pinned to the wall. "Do you love me?"

"I just care about you." I protested.

He crashed his lips to mine, intertwining our tongues. I pulled away, staring at him in shock.

Taneleer pinned me against the wall again. "I know you love me. I love you, Exquisite."

"I love you." I managed between him trailing kisses down my mouth and neck.

Knowhere heard our cries of passion and lust as we climaxed in erotica.


	2. Chapter 2

Tivan sighed deeply the next morning as he watched my sleeping form beside him in his massive white bed at the center of his quarters. _What have I done? This is my assistant. I cannot be in love with her._

He stood up and went into his walk in closet, where he chose a blue silk vest and white jacket and pants. He draped the usual fur cloak over his chosen outfit and slid on some white boots.

I woke up just as Tivan was hanging a beautiful sapphire and gold chain around his neck. He noticed me stirring in the bed from the mirror behind him just as he finished getting ready.

I heard the air whoosh from his lungs as he sighed. "Exquisite, get up. I need to speak with you."

He shot me a glare. _"Now. I will be waiting. Don't make me wait too long."_

I returned his glare but got out of the bed. I dressed quickly in a black shirt dress and black loafers. I put on gold jewelry and some gold eyeliner before going into the museum.

Tivan was seated in the kitchen, smoking a luxurious cigar. A book was opened in front of him as he read the text.

"Are you still angry about the robotic armor?" I came up behind him and laid my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around him and nuzzling into his fur affectionately.

He turned to face me in his chair. He let out a distressing sigh, the smoke fusing from his lungs as he did so. "No, my dear Exquisite. I am not angry with you."

"Then why are you sending me mixed signals? Yesterday you wanted me. Now you don't and you're already being cruel to me." I confronted him.

Tivan huffed and put his book down, still holding his cigar. "I _do_ still want you. I am still in love with you." He said sadly, looking me in straight in the eyes. "The fact remains. You are my _assistant,_ Exquisite. We cannot be together. Not in the way we both truly desire."

I gaped at him. "No, you don't still love me. You never did to be saying the things I'm hearing. Fuck you, Taneleer Tivan."

The Collector was most displeased at hearing the profane words tumble from my mouth. "_How _did you just address me?"

I didn't give him the chance to finish. I turned and stormed out of the museum. Heavy footfalls from Tivan's boots rang out on the marble floors. I could hear him getting closer each time.

Finally, he grabbed my wrist from behind me and I writhed in his grip painfully before ripping my hand away furiously.

"Don't you _ever_ touch me again." I snapped rudely at him.

Tivan sighed. "Forgive me. I would never harm you intentionally, my beautiful Exquisite. I deserved those words, didn't I?"

I frowned. "Yes, you did."

The Collector suddenly clasped his white gloved hands into my red curls, attaching his lips to mine, and stuck his tongue in my mouth forcibly.

I had no time to react so I kissed back with a fire I didn't know I had in me.


	3. Chapter 3

Tivan sighed.

"Exquisite."

"Yes?" I asked as we pulled apart.

"Do you really love me?"

"Why?!" I exclaimed.

"Because your feelings are unclear and complicated."

"No it's not Tivan." I protested.

The Collector looked at me and sighed in defeat. "My assistants do not love me. They fear me."

"I don't."

"That means very little." He countered.

"You're just a man." I replied. "What can you do?"

Tivan shot me a callous glance. "You are ignorant."

"Of?" I dared to challenge.

He huffed in annoyance. "The facts, my dear."

"The facts of what?"

His nostrils flared as his lungs sighed. "Exquisite, how could you not realize my power?"


End file.
